A New Wind Blows
by Silver Shots
Summary: Sergio Sarceno or Sonic Wind if you would like to call him, was a normal kid went to school, hanged out with his friends, play video games but a wish during math class comes true his life gets thrown a loop as he gets sent to the wonderful world of Equestria but instead of normal ponies he get's sent to the anthro version of Equestria. (Anthro, Clop fic you have been warned)
1. The Start of a New Venture

A New Wind Blows.

Chapter One: The Start of a New Venture

Have you ever got that feeling of dread? You know that same feeling that you get when you just failed the finals for high school and have to redo the whole grade or that feeling you get when you know you forgot to turn in that one hundred point project and everyone in your group needed you to have it? Well forget that shit because that doesn't hold a candle to what I've went through. You might be asking: What could have possibly been so bad that the things I just mentioned was completely blow out of the water? Well it started on, what I though was a normal day and everyday went something like this.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" That would be the sound of my alarm clock going off to get to school.

"Ah man." I wined as I blindly looked for my alarm, "I just got to the fight with King Arthur." I said as I got up and lazily walked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Wind you better hurry up or you'll be late for school!" I heard my mom say through the door and yes she did just call me Wind and the reason why is that she likes the name of my Gamer tag for Xbox Live, well my full Gamer tag is Sonic Wind.

"Okay mom I'll be out as soon as I get dressed!" I told her from the bathroom.

"Sure thing honey I'll start on some breakfast!" She said before she left.

I quickly brushed my teeth and went back to the mess I call my room, my mom always asks me how I can stand this mess and I always tell her this, 'Mom you see this as a mess but how I see it, I see it as organized chaos.' I went to look for some clean pants and a clean shirt to wear as well as a pair of socks. I found some blue jeans to wear and a blue shirt to wear as well, the socks we're easy to find, they we're in my sock drawer all neatly folded just like how I left them. I went looking for my favorite shoes to wear, my Sonic Adventure 2 Soap shoes I bought on Bay, "Oh Soap shoes you may have coasted sixty bucks but I love you still." Yes I am a Sonic fan boy but I still love to play Mario games as well. I went downstairs and went to the kitchen to see my mom with a plate of cooked pop-tarts.

"I made them just the way you like them." My mom said with a smile, she had on a white shirt that read Five Guys in red, she had some blue jeans as well and some non-slick work shoes as well. My mom raised me all by herself and she worked day and night.

"Thanks mom." I said as I went to take a bite out of them, "HOT!" I said as I fanned my tongue a bit. My mom just shook her head and rolled her eyes at me.

"Alright Kiddo I got to head to work and you know how much I _love_ my work." She said sarcasticly, she got her bag and her car keys and made her way out, "Be a good kid for me." She said before she kissed my cheek.

"Sure thing." I said with a smile as I ate the now cooled pop-tart. She waved bye as she went out the door. I went to get my backpack and put it on another seat and I got my keys and my Ipod as well. I got a call on my phone and I went to answer it, "Talk to me bro." I already knew my best friend Nelson would call me this early during the day.

"Hey man did you enjoy the game I got you?" Nelson let me borrow Boarderlands 2 and I loved it.

"Hell yeah bro, I love it." I said with some hype, "I just need to level up my character a bit more before I fight the final boss."

"Cool... oh man I got to get my little sister to the bus stop so I'll see you at school." Nelson said as he wanted to end the call.

"No problem dude talk to later." I said as I ended the call. I put my phone in my right pocket and got my keys and put on my backpack, "Alright time for school to get an education." I said as I went out the door and locked it. I put my headphone jack into my Ipod and then put the ear buds in and hit shuffle and I got With Me ~Massive Power Mix~ by Crush 40. I live close to school and it's about a ten minute walk and that's without taking any short cuts.

I made it to school and walked through the front door and had some extra time to talk to my friends, "Hey look it's Sergio." DJ said as he saw me.

"Hey DJ." I said with a smile but then I got punched in the arm playfully by another friend.

"Sup Serg thanks again for the help in Boarderlands." Emilia said, me and her have been best friends since childhood. I even asked her out in freshmen year but she turned me do and put me in the friend zone. I didn't mind we still hung out as if nothing happened.

"No Problem E just helping is all." I said as I rubbed my arm a bit. We talked a bit before the bell rung and we all went to our classes for the day. Today was a blue day meaning we had to go to periods one, three, five, and seven then we get to leave and go home. The class I had was Spanish, English, History, and Per-calculus. "Another day at the grind." I said as I made my way upstairs to the class room I had for Spanish. The school day was really uneventful, in Spanish we had to review on vocab, in English we read a book called 'Of Mice and Men' and in History we learned about The Great Depression and how it could have been avoided and we got to the half way point of the school day, lunch.

"Serg over here." I heard E call out for me as I went over to sit with her, DJ, Nelson, Elias, and Rick.

"Hey guys. Did I miss anything?" I asked them.

"Not much really just some guys that passed by with some girl toys." Rick said, Rick is a skinny white kid that likes to to draw and curse in German.

"You mean those guys that always brush there manes during lunch?" Nelson asked, He was the oldest of our group of friends he's eighteen had somewhat of an Afro, he had a shirt of the palm tree tiger from Toradora, some black jeans and black shoes.

"Yeah those guys." Elias said, "There so weird." Elais had on a yellow shirt and had on shorts and white tennis shoes.

"That coming from the guy that plays a childrens card game." DJ said with a smirk.

"Hey this is different." Elias said as he and Nelson where about to start a duel, "This isnt a girls toy."

"Come on guys give them a break." I said as I looked at them, "Just because they like ponies doesn't mean there weird." I told them.

"But guys shouldn't like pretty little ponies." Emila said before she ate her sandwich she brought from home.

"And what rule is there about guys not being able to like pretty little ponies that can talk, use magic, and fly?" I asked her. I've seen an episode while I had to babysit my neighbor kid for a weekend and she asked me to watch it with her, at first I though I would hate watch My little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I actually think it teaches great lessons to little girls and hell I think some boys should learn as well.

"Don't tell me you watched it?" Rick asked me.

"I kinda had to when I took care of Shirley's little girl that one weekend." I told him not hiding the fact I watched the show.

"Well I don't know if I should make fun of you or respect you for being forced to watch it." Rick said.

"How about nether, it's just a show." I said as I got up and went to the lunch line. After that we had our normal talks about video games, hats in TF2, and school work. Since we had C lunch we just had to go to our last class and then go home.

"Alright students make sure you take notes on this because this will be in the next quiz we'll have." Our Math teacher told us as she went up to the board and started to write up the notes. Some of the students moaned but I liked Math and it always came to me as second nature. I took my notes but since I already knew what the material we're learning I decided to look out the window and day dream a bit.

"It'll be cool if I could go on adventure like Sonic does." I thought to myself as I looked out the window but I was brought back to the room by my teacher asking me a question.

"Mister Sergio did you write down the notes on the board?" Mrs. Hemstria asked me.

"Yeah I got it." I said as I showed her my notes, she looked at them and nodded.

"Very well but let's see how you fair during the quiz next week." She said as she went back to writing notes.

Time flew by and as soon as we started but the bell rang and everyone got up and got out of class, "Now remember to do numbers one through twenty-one odd on 3-1 of your sheet and make sure you show your work." Mrs. Hemstria told us as we left. I got up and went to the front lobby of the school, I didn't wait for my friends as they had to ride the bus to get back home.

I made it back to my house at two thirty so I got my phone out and called my mom, "Hey mom."

"Hi Honey! How was school?" My mom asked me as I put my stuff on the couch in the living room.

"It went well, nothing much happened." I told her as I took off my shoes and went to put them away.

"That's great to hear but I'm really busy right now so I'll see you in the morning." My mom said as I could hear all the noise of the grill.

"Sure thing mom and take care." I said as I got the feeling that this was going to be the last time I told her that.

"Bye Wind." She said before she hung up.

I smiled as I went to do my homework but first I got myself some Dr. Pepper and opened it, "Alright let's get cracking." I said as I sat down and did my homework. After about an hour I was done with my homework and was now putting it away in my backpack, "Man that was easy." I said as I stretched a bit, "I might go for a walk instead of playing video games." I said as I went up to my room and put my backpack away and went back downstairs and got my shoes and put them on. I went and locked the door and went out through the back, "Might as well put the trash out as well." I said as I went and put the trash to the curb so the trash guys could pick it up in the morning.

I started my walk and went to the forest trails that I would usually would take during my walks and just look around and admire the nature around me. I saw a glimmer of light from the corner of my right eye and me being curious about it I just had to go see what it was. So I ran to it but I could swear every time I got close to it, it would move farther away from me, "Damn thing keeps getting away." I said as I kept chasing it down and I don't know why I was either.

It felt like miles hunting this thing down I finally lost sight of it, I took a break so I could regain my breath and to take the chance to look around, "M-man... I cant believe I ran after that thing for no reason... and I'm lost too." I said as I saw that the trees where different from the ones close to the forest I live by, they looked like they belong in a cartoon with there bright colors and weird outlines , "Weird." I said as I walked a bit more into the forest but it was getting dark out and I knew being in a forest at night was a bad idea, "Crap I got to find someplace to camp the night out." I said as I went up a slope and found a castle ruin, "What? Why is there a castle ruin here?" I asked myself as I looked at it, "Don't question it Wind, just go and see if there's any good spots to protect me form the elements for the night." I said as I went around to the front door, "This place must have been here for a long time." I said as I saw all the vines growing on the wall and the erosion the castle had. I push the doors open just enough for me to get inside and already I see some crazy chandelier, "Why do rich people have to be so fucking crazy?" I asked myself as I looked at it, there was five orbs on five different platforms each one had a different grove into them, "Let's just go see what else this place has to offer." I said as I looked around but all the other entrances caved in and the only way to go now is up. I sighed and went up the stairs to what looked like a thorn room of sorts.

"It was a castle." I said as I looked for a place I could take a nap or at least sleep the night away. I just went behind a fallen pillar and just rest there but before I did I checked my phone to see if I had any signal, "Great no service." I said as I saw my phone had no bars here, I put my phone away and slept for a bit.

I was having a dream and it was the same dream as last night. I was running after the black knight with Cailburn in my right hand and just like the game he was a complete push over and I was about to deliver the final blow to him before a blue blur did it for me, "What the?" I asked as I saw the blur take him down but then everything soon faded to white leaving me with the guy who took down the black knight.

"I see that you enjoy playing my games." I already knew who this guy was.

"Of course I do Sonic, you're like the coolest guy ever." I said trying to hold back the inner fan-boy inside of me.

"Thanks dude but I don't have enough time to talk so I'll be blunt with you." He said with a serious face.

"O-okay." Sonic was a carefree guy but when he gets serious then it means business.

"Alright... you must have already know that you're not in the same woods that you started off at?" Sonic said as I nodded, "Okay good that means you do pay attention but what I'm going to tell you next might freak you out a bit but... you're not on Earth anymore Sergio, you're in a world called Equestria." He told me and I soon burst out laughing.

"Oh man... your... your joking right?" I asked him as I laughed a bit more while he didn't look amused as I was, "Y-your joking right?" I asked him as I got a look at him.

"No I'm not." He said as he shook his head, "Look you've been brought here for a reason and they decided to pick me from your memory to tell you since this wont freak you out as much as it would have if a god did it." He's got a point, "Also you wanted an adventure just like mine so here you are." He said as he gave me some fingerless gloves and a ring.

"What are these for?" I asked him as I looked at the stuff he gave me.

"Well the gloves are to complete your look while the ring gives you the powers from all the Sonic games you've played but you cant use wisp powers since they don't have Chaos Energy." He told me as I put them on.

"Yeah they have Hyper-Go-On Energy." I said as I recalled what Eggman said about there powers.

"Exactly." He said with a smirk, "Also it's almost time for you to test those powers out."

"What?" I asked him as I put the ring on my left ring finger and I could already feel the power that it held.

"Well... you see... you're sleeping in the area where a Unicorn is fighting a evil Alicorn." He told me.

"I'm what?!" I screamed as I feared that my body would have gotten hurt.

"Don't worry you're body is alright but the mare and her five friends wont be." He said before the dream started to fade away. I woke up with a gasp because it's freaky when something like that happens. I pecked my head up from where I was hiding and saw several things, one was that there was a women in black armor of sorts that looked surprise at something, I turned to what she was looking at and I saw six girls about seventeen or sixteen year of age floating in mid air, five of them had necklaces while one of them had a crown or something. They all floated close to each other and a two rainbows came out of them, the rainbows twisted around and surrounded the woman with the black armor.

"NOOOO!" She yelled out but something told me that she was only acting because it sounded forced.

"Taste the rainbow motherfuckers." I couldn't help myself in saying that.

There was a blinding white light and I was forced to cover my eyes from it. Once I was able to see again I saw that all the girls that where floating where now in the ground and groaning from what just happened, "My head." The... wait she has cyan skin and rainbow hair... how the hell?

"Everypony okay?" The orange girl said with a southern accent.

"Did she say Everypony?" I asked myself quietly.

"Oh thank goodness." My attention was brought back to the white as snow girl who looked happy to see her... tail back.

"Why Rarity it's so lovely." I didn't even notice the yellow girl... with pink hair.

"I know, I'll never part with it again." She said as went to hug her tail.

"Talk about a drama queen... but she does look good, hell all of them do." I said to myself before I realized what I just said, "Bad Wind you don't even know what they are, hell two of them have wings and two of them have horns." I scolded myself.

"No your necklace." The yellow girl said as she pointed to her necklace, it was gold with a purple rhombus in the middle. All the other girls had the same thing... well minus the purple one, "It looks like your cutie mark." Rarity I guess her name was, went and lifted her skirt to look at a tattoo she had on her upper thigh.

I looked away just in time too, "Don't get dirty thoughts, don't get dirty thoughts." I told myself trying to fight my urges off.

"So does yours." Rarity said as the yellow girl went and looked at her necklace. It had a pink butterfly on it.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" A slightly chubby pink girl said as she bounced over to the orange farm girl with the stetson. She wasn't too chubby but she did have some fat but she still looked good with her breast going up and down... what am I thinking?

"Ah Yeah." The Cyan girl said as she looked at her necklace.

"Weird she has a mullet and she's wearing a sports bra... why do I notice these things?" I asked myself but I made sure to keep my voice down but then we all heard evil laughter and soon some dark blue smoke built up and formed the women in the black armor.

"You foals. You thought I would have for the same thing again?" She asked them, "Now you'll never see your princess and her sun ever again." She said as all the girls looked like they lost all hope.

"I can't stand this." I said as I got out of my hiding place and made myself known, "Hey You!" I called out as all of them turned to look at me.

"What are you? Some kind of hairless monkey?" The woman asked as I got a good look at her, she had black skin... wait it's fur they all have fur but she was different from the rest of them, she had both wings and a horn. Her hair was like the night sky and sparkled a bit to give off the illusion of stars.

"Actually I'm a Homosapien which is a hairless ape but where more evolved." I told her, "And yes I know what I just said."

"And what makes you think you can take me one hairless ape if these foals couldn't stop me?" She asked me.

"I have one thing they don't." I said as the ring on my gloved finger started to glow, "I've got the power of Sonic the Hedgehog." I said as I ran at her and homing attacked her.

"Press A once and press it again to home in on enemies." I heard Omochao in my head.

"Shut up Omochao I know what I'm doing." I said as I bashed into her head. She stumbled back a bit from the force of the attack.

"You think a weak attack like that can stop me?" She asked me.

"Nope but I have more in store for you." I said as I ran up to her and gave her two punches and the a side kick just like Sonic does in brawl.

"Girls this is our chance." Twilight said as she watched the unknown thing fight Nightmare Moon.

"What do you mean Twi?" Applejack asked her.

"Well we just get that guy to push Nightmare into the blast of the Elements of Harmony and defeat her." Twilight explained.

"Are you sure it'll work." Rainbow asked Twilight not really believing this hair brain scheme will work.

"It has as too." She said with a nod, "Get Ready girls." All her friends nod as they started to float once again.

Sergio was fighting Nightmare Moon with no problems, he was able to see her attacks coming a mile away and with his new found speed he was able to avoid her magic as well, "Stay. Still. You. Foal." Nightmare said as she used lightning magic to stop him but it failed to hit him.

"Nah. Nope. Sorry." I said as I dodged each spell, "Are you even trying?" I asked her before I punched her and sent her back a bit more.

"Enough!" She said as she opened her wings and flapped them and I was caught off guard by that and fell over, "I've had enough of you and now it's time to end you." She said as her horn glowed a bright white.

"NOW!" Twilight yelled out as she and her friends used the Elements and trapped the real Nightmare Moon this time.

"What?! No I could have I let my guard down?" She asked as the same thing that happened to the fake one was about to happen to her.

"You let your anger cloud your Judgment." I told her with a smirk, she looked down at me and glared at me.

"You... I'll get you for this!" She said before the same white light as before happened and blinded all of us.

"Is... Is she gone." The purple girl asked as she got up.

"Yeah she's gone." I said as I got up and rubbed my eyes a bit, "What are you?"

"I could say the same thing about you young adventurer." A soft motherly voice said behind me, I looked and saw a tall women about a foot or so bigger then me and I'm five feet eight inches. She was white and was wearing a white dress with some gold on it, she had a crown, a necklace, and some wristbands made out of gold.

"Princess Celestia!" The purple girl said as she ran up to her and hugged her, while her friends bowed to her.

"Twilight Sparkle my faithful student I'm so glad to see you." Celestia said as she hugged Twilight back.

"Um... Excuse me but can you tell me what the hell you guys are?" I asked before I got punch in the arm, "Hey." I said as I rubbed my arm.

"Don't curse in front of the Princess." The rainbow girl said.

"It's alright Rainbow Dash, he isn't from our world." Celestia said with that same calm voice of her's, "Would you mind telling me your name?" She asked me.

"Oh I'm Sergio Sarceno but my mom likes to call me Sonic Wind." I told Celestia.

"Very well Sonic Wind." Celestia said with a smile, "We are ponies and your in Equestria the home to Earth, Pegasi, and Unicorns alike." She said I face palmed when I heard this.

"The name Equestria should have tipped me off." I said with a groan but soon I smiled, "At least I get to have an adventure." I said with a smile but I soon looked sad.

"What's the matter Windy?" The Pink mare asked me as she went over and gave me a sad look.

"I'm trapped here in this world with no way to tell my mom where I am." I told her. I was my mom's whole world to her and she would brake down if she knew I was missing.

"Don't worry Sonic we'll help you get back home." Celestia said, "It's the least we can do for helping the Elements of Harmony defeat Nightmare Moon."

"Nightmare who?" I asked her.

"The mare you just fought." Twilight told me, "And Princess I thought you told me that it was just an old pony tail?" Twilight asked her mentor.

"Twilight I told that you needed to make some friends, nothing more." She said with a smile, "I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew that it was you that had the magic inside to defeat her." Celestia told Twilight as I looked at the friends she had with her as they got up, "but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart." I smiled at that, I felt all warm inside and it was a great thing to feel, "Now if only another one will as well." Celestia continued, "Princess Luna." I turned and saw where Nightmare Moon last stood and saw a little girl in her place, "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this but it's time to put our differences behind us." Celestia said as she knelt down to Luna's level, "We we're meant to rule together little sister." Saw that one coming, "Will you accept my friendship?" She asked Luna with a smile and Luna had a scared look and who would blame her she was after all Nightmare Moon.

All the girls leaned in to hear what her answer, and the Pink mare fell over in a cartoon fashion. I couldn't help but roll my eyes but I went back to Luna and Celestia. Luna looked unsure at first but she got up and quickly hugged her sister, "I'm so sorry, I missed you so much big sister." Both of them we're crying as they hugged each other as they we're now reunited.

"I missed you too." She said as they hugged. I heard sniffling and I turned to Pinks and saw her cry a literal waterfall of tears but she stopped all of the sudden.

"Hey! Do you know what this calls for?" She asked us.

"What does this call for Pinkie." Twilight said knowing where this was going.

"A Party!" She said as she bounced up and down, "Come on we have to set it up." She said as she ran off at fast speeds.

"Is she like that?" I asked Twilight as we walked after her.

"Form what I can tell she is." Twilight said with a smile.

"If you say so." I said as I looked up to the now rising sun and I couldn't help but make an analogy to how my old life ended and how my new one began but I'm still sadden about not being able to see my mom anymore or to see her smiling face in the morning, 'I'll see you soon mom... I promise.'

* * *

**Hey Everybody it's me Silver_Shots and I'm back from the dead. I'm really sorry for all of my readers that liked my other story 'Where the Hell am I' but I just cant get around to writing anything but when I get that same urge that I got for this one I'll get on it ASAP I promise, Also this is my first clopfic but I'll wait a bit before I get into it. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Party with the New Creature

A New Wind Blows.

Chapter Two: Party With the New Creature

The walk back to the Town was interesting the whole time. I got to learn all the names of the Ponies and I leaned that Humans are just a myth and there's a mare in a place called and I shit you not, Ponyville and don't get me started on Manehattan, "What's so funny about the name?" Rainbow Dash asked me as she gave me a glare.

"I'm sorry, I really am but it so corny I cant help but laugh at it." I said as I wiped a tear from my eye, "But really I'm laughing is that we have a place call Manhattan and hearing a pony version of it just seemes funny to me."

"You maken fun of us?" Applejack asked me.

"I would never do that, mom taught me to never make fun of anybody... I mean anypony." I said as I sighed.

"Oh... yeah you can see you're ma any more." Applejack said as she took of her Stetson and put it to her chest, "I'm mighty sorry about that."

"Hey don't be." I told Applejack, "Things happen for a reason we just don't know why."

"That's very wise of you to say Sonic." Celestia said with a smile, "And you say your seventeen?" She asked me.

"Yeah hard to believe right?" I said with a smile.

"It's just that most stallion your age have one thing on there mind these days." Celestia said with a blush froming on her face.

"I know what you mean Celestia and yes like most males I get thoughts as well but I know how to practice impulse control." I said as I looked for something.

"What are you looking for... if you don't mind me asking that is?" Fluttershy asked me. She has the cute shy girl charm that would drive any otaku head over heels... sorry hooves for her. It turns out that they have hooves instead of feet but they do have hands with four fingers and a thumb.

"I was looking for something to play with." I said as I looked but only found my keys and my phone, "Oh... that's right... my stuff is back home in my world." I sighed, "Not my day is it."

"That's not true you did handle yourself well with Nightmare Moon... no offense Luna." Rarity said with a sheepish smile.

"None taken," Luna said with a said look, "But I remember how you where able to avoid my lightning spells and those are my specialty." Luna said with pride.

"Hey I got to thank this little guy." I said as I held up the hand that had the ring.

"Oh are you already married to somepony back home?" Rarity asked me. My stride was broken by that one question but I soon regain it.

"No I'm not married yet Rarity." I told her as I rubbed the back of my head, "It's a ring I got before I went up to face Nightmare." I said as I looked at it and it looked just like a ring sonic would collect in the game.

"Well if you don't mind me saying but your a really nice catch there Sonic and what you did back there was very chivalrous of you." Rarity said before she kissed me on the cheek.

"Y-You're welcome." I said with a blush, "Anybody... I mean Anypony would have done it as well."

"That is where your wrong Sonic." Celestia said, "Over the years the Ponies have become a peaceful race but we still train ponies to be guards but I still feel that still not enough."

"I see but at least there hasnt been any fights over the years." I told Celestia.

"Yes and I plan to keep it that way with the help of my sister Luna." Celestia said as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you sister and I promise to be of great help." Luna said gusto.

"Hey look we're back at Ponyville." Rainbow said as we made it out of the woods, I snickered a bit when she said that but she looked at me with a glare.

"Sorry." I said with sorry face.

"You better be." She muttered as she hovered with us.

"Jeez can't take a joke much." I muttered as I walked with them and went to the park where we could see Pinkie setting up the party and it looks like she was almost done.

"Wow Pinkie you sure do know how to out do yourself." Rarity said with a smile.

"Thanks Rarity but this is my talent after all." Pinkie said as she hoped over to us, "Not only is this a welcome back party for Luna it's also a welcome to Ponyville party for Sonic here." Pinkie said as she hugged me.

"Thanks Pinkie but you shouldn't have and you barely know me." I said as I hugged her back and her mane smelt like cotton candy... creepy alert stop smelling the mares mane.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to." Pinkie said, "I hope you like chocolate cake because I made it for the party."

"Are you kidding I love chocolate cake." I said with a smile.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Pinkie said as ponies slowly started to join in but they we're a bit scared of me and there whispers sure didn't help.

"Do not worry my little ponies this human is friendly and will not hurt you." Celestia said as she heard all the whispers about me. At first they we're a bit unsure about me but I was soon tackled by a mint green blur.

"Are you really a human?" The pony that tackled me asked me.

"Yes I'm a human but you might have given me a concussion." I said as I looked up to see the pony. She had a red tanktop with some jeans and she was wearing heels.

"Sorry about that." She said as she got off of me.

"No problem." I said as I jumped back up and dusted myself off, she had a horn on her head meaning she's a unicorn.

"I got to show you to Bon-Bon." She said as she grabbed my arm and tried to drag me off to this BonBon character but I had my feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Why?" I asked as she still tried to pull me, I turn back to the girls I met and they all shrugged as well.

"Because she thinks humans don't exist and thinks my studies about your kind is getting unhealthy." Wow she really likes humans, let's just hope she doesn't like them too much.

"How about this." I said as I pulled her back, "You bring your friend here and I'll introduce myself to her." I said as I looked into her yellow eyes.

"Are you sure you'll be right here?" She asked me with a questioning look.

"I promise." I said as I put my right hand over my heart.

"Okay I'll be right back." She said as she giggled like a fan-girl meeting there favorite characters voice actor but she went off to look for her friend.

"Sorry about that Sonic, she's kind of into studying humans." Twilight said.

"I always thought she was a bit crazy but seeing you here kind of proves she was right." Rainbow added as she floated over us.

"I don't mind at all really she's passionate about a subject and a applaud her for going after it." I said with a smile, "But let's get this party started." I said with a energy.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Pinkie said as she went over to a table that had one of those old fashion stereos that played a vinyl record.

The power that music has on people and ponies alike is really something to marvel because all the ponies slowly but surely started to get into it and they all started to dance, "This is why I love music." I said as I looked at the crowd dance.

"I can see why." Applejack said as she watched with me, "When I was a filly and when the family got together we would usually sit around a listen to some of our family members sing and play the guitar."

"That sounds really cool Jackie." I said with a smile, "maybe I can show off my talent during the party." I said as Pinkie handed me some cake.

"Here you go Sonic." Pinkie said with a smile.

"Pinkie I was going to get some myself." I said as I cut off some of the cake with the fork and ate it and moaned from the taste.

"I know but you promised Lyra and wait for her to bring Bon-Bon." She said, "and braking a promise is the fastest way to lose a friend." She's has a point.

"I see what you mean." I said after I ate the cake in my mouth.

"What do you want me to see so badly BonBon that it couldn't wait until I was done." I heard a voice say in front of me. I saw Lyra pull a mare by her arm like a child would do to drag there parent to see something they want... wow... that analogy really hurt to think.

"Bon Bon I told you they where real." Lyra said as she got over to me, "Say hello to... sorry but you never gave me your name." Lyra said as she looked at me while Bon Bon was just looking at me.

"The name is Sergio Sarceno but I go by Sonic Wind." I told Lyra with a smile, "And you must be the pony that thought humans weren't real?" I asked as I looked at Bon Bon. She was a Begie colored pony with pigment Blue mane with a rose pink streak and a cerulean eyes, she had a shirt that matched her mane color and a blue and pink shirt that went half way down her thighs.

"Y-yes t-that's me." She said in aw, "Y-You shouldnt be real." She said in the same aw struck look.

"Well I'm the real deal." I said with a smirk, "Here have some cake." I said as I put some cake in her mouth and by muscle memory she started to eat the cake.

"What?! No far how come she get's feed while I dont?!" Lyra said as she huffed and folded her arms.

"Do you want me to do the same thing?" I asked her as I got some of my cake on the fork and held it out. I could hear someone snickering behind me but I didn't care as long as she was happy it was worth it.

"Yes please!" She said as she bounced a bit before she settled down, closed her eyes and said 'Ah.' I slowly put the cake in her mouth and she moaned from the taste.

"Happy?" I asked her as I shook my head.

"Very." She said after she ate the cake, "Hey swing by our place some time so I can get some answers I had about your kind."

"Sure thing." I said with a smile.

"Come on Bon Bon let's party." She said as she grabbed her hand and left with a still aw struck Bon Bon.

"Alright now I can do whatever I want now." I said with a smile.

"Have fun Sonic." Pinkie said as she went to host her party.

"I'll catch yah later Green eyes." Applejack said as she left.

"Green Eyes? I dont have green eyes." I said as mirror floated over to me, "What the hell?!" I jumped a bit form the floating object and all of the party goers around me turned a look.

"Sorry about that Darling but I thought you might want a mirror to see for yourself." Rarity said as I saw her horn glowing a faint blue and the mirror was covered in the same glow as her horn and it was making a noise.

"T-Thanks Rare." I said with a slight blush, no one ever called me that or anything other then Serg or Sergie. I took the mirror and looked at myself and my normal Hazel eyes where now an Emerald Green, "Wow I do have Green eyes... but I had Hazel before I got here." I said as I touched my face.

"Well I say it fits you're persona very well." Rarity said as she looked over my shoulder.

"How so?" I asked her without turning to her but making a questioning look at the mirror.

"I just can't explain it but it just does." She told me, "Oh you even have a hint of mystery to you." She oh'ed.

"Thanks... I guess." I said as I gave her the mirror, "And thank you for letting me use your pocket mirror." I said as she took it back and once she did I bowed to her.

"O-oh no need for that dear."" She said with a slight blush and as she fanned herself a bit.

"Sorry just a little habit I picked up on earth." I sheepishly smiled at her, 'Idiot stop being an otaku for a bit you just met the girl and you made her uncomfortable.' My inner self scolded me for how I just acted.

We all went our different ways but I found myself staying by Twilight the most but that's because she's the one I could relate to the most but that's just me. The party went on and it was getting late half way though we stopped because apparently Twilight thought she was going to go back to Canterlot I think that was the name of the city that Twilight came from, but it turns out that Celestia ordered her to stay here and learn the magics of friendship and I got to say Celestia is sure on hell of a smart ruler. Besides that the party was a smash hit, "Sonic!" I heard Pinkie say as she ran over to me.

"Yeah Pinkie?" I said as me and Twilight stopped talking to each other about the differences in our worlds.

"Applejack told me you got some talent in music." She said as she got to me.

"Yeah I can Sing and play some guitar." I told her with a shrug, "No big deal."

"Then how about you play us a song for us?" Pinkie suggested, "It could win over some of the ponies that aren't too sure about you yet."

"That's a great idea Pinkie." Twilight said, "Music can bring ponies together."

"But I don't have a guitar to play... with." I said as Pinkie gave me a light blue electric guitar, "Pinkie we're did you get this?" I asked her as I looked at it.

"From Pinkie space." She told me before she started to push me to a stage, "Come on you dont want to keep the crowd waiting do you?" She asked me.

"No but-." I said as I went up the stairs to the stage.

"No buts mister." Pinkie interrupted me, "Now knock them dead." She said as she pushed me to the microphone and almost caused me to trip.

"Um... hello." I said a bit awkwardly, "Um... I'm Sergio Sarceno but I like to be called Sonic Wind and I was asked to play a song." I said as I felt some stage fright.

"So mister human what do you plan to sing us." A white mare with a pink mane asked me. I couldnt see what she was wearing.

"Well I was thinking of playing a song called 'What I'm Made of' by a band called Crush 40." I said as I heard the crowd muter to each other.

{Youtube Sonic Heroes "What I'm made of (Final Boss)" Music}

I don't care what you're thinking  
As you turn to me  
Cos what I have in my two hands  
Is enough to set me free  
-Set me free-

I could fight the feeling to resist it over time  
But when it's just too much to take you sneak from behind

Is it me, you said, you're looking for?  
Let me show you who I am  
And what I'm here for, here for

Hey!

Try to reach inside of me  
Try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of  
Simple curiosity  
Try to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now

Like a million faces  
I've recognised them all  
One by one they've all become  
A number as they fall  
-As they fall-

In the face of reason  
Oh I can't take no more  
One by one they've all become  
A black mark on the floor

Is it me -Is it me?-  
You said -You said?-  
You're looking for?  
Let me show you who I am  
And what I have in store, in store

Hey! Hey! Yeah!

Try to reach inside of me  
Try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of  
Simple curiosity  
Try to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now

You can take another lifelong try  
You can take another try  
Hey!

(Guitar solo)

Yeah!  
Try to reach inside of me  
Try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of  
Simple curiosity  
Try to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now

Yeah, try to reach inside of me -Show you what I'm made of-  
Let me show you just -Show you what I'm made of-  
What I'm made of

(End Song)

I don't know how I did it but I some how got the other instruments to play as well while I played the guitar but I did it and by the look of the crowd they we're impressed to the point of speechlessness, "Yeah Sonic! That was awesome!" I heard Pinkie say in the audience and soon the dead silence turned into a cheering crowd.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" They all cheered as they wanted more.

"O-okay here's another Song called Live Life and it's from the same band." I said as I was about to play them my favorite song to sing.

{Youtube- Sonic & The Black Knight "Live Life ~ Staff Roll" Music}

Take a look inside your heart  
What seems fair today  
Tomorrow it may not  
Just walk on a journey  
Don't stop reachin' high  
Don't let the time pass you by  
So many ways that you can try to forget  
So many ways you'll find, wake up to regret  
Oh!  
Someday, one day, We'll say live life I know  
Hold on, hold tight  
Don't let go, don't lose sight

Feeling life erode  
Is one thing new on every turn  
But there are lessons to learn  
Take a look inside your heart  
What once seemed impossible  
Today is not  
So many ways that you can try to forget  
So many ways you'll find, wake up to regret  
Oh!  
Someday, one day, We'll say live life I know  
Hold on, hold tight  
Don't let go, don't lose sight  
Someday, one day, We'll say live life I know  
Hold on, hold tight  
Don't let go

Can't imagine, can't imagine  
Making it on your own?  
You got it inside, you got it inside of you  
So let it out  
Someday, one day, We'll say live life I know  
Hold on, hold tight  
Don't let go, don't lose sight  
Someday, one day, We'll say live life I know  
Hold on, hold tight  
Don't let go, just live life!

Live life!  
Don't let go!  
Live life!  
Live life!

(End Song)

The crowd went wild and the feeling that I got from it was just amazing, "Thank you everypony, thank you so much." I said as I waved at them as I got off stage.

"That was amazing Sonic, how did you do that thing with the other instruments?" Twilight asked me.

"I-I dont know." I said as I felt the rush still, "I thought you would know."

"None of us know how you did it partner" Applejack said.

"It was like you where using magic!" Pinkie Pie cheerfully said.

"That first song was good but the second one was too sappy for my taste." Rainbow said as she hovered above me.

"I think it was great." Fluttershy quietly said, she was still hiding behind someone but she was showing more of herself.

"Thanks Shy." I said with a smile. I looked and saw that the crowd was now going back home.

"Looks like everybody-" I got interrupted by Twilight.

"Everypony." Twilight corrected me.

"Everypony," Twilight nodded when I said with correctly, "is going home now but I still dont know where I'm going to sleep while I'm here in this world."

"You could always sleep with us." Applejack suggested, "We have a spare room but you'll have to do some work around the farm for meals and a place to clean up."

"Fair enough and I hate being lazy and not helping around the house." I told Applejack.

"Then it's a deal, you can have a place to sleep and eat and in exchange you can work on the farm but you have to wake up when the sun rises." Applejack said as she spit in her hand and extended it.

I did the same and shook her hand, "You got yourself a worker." I said with a smile.

"How revolting." Rarity said as she turned away from the hand shake, "I thought you we're more classy then that Wind."

"Sorry to disappoint you Lady Rarity but that's how life is." I said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes, "But first let's clean this place up first before we leave."

"Right." All the girls said as we all worked together to clean the party up while we we're I felt at peace in this world but I still feel home sick but with these new friends of mine I'll forget about it but not completely.

* * *

**Hey guys I just finished after a week or so but I've been distracted with RP'ing with a friend of mine. (You know who you are) But anyways I was hoping to get some feedback to these chapters because it helps me with making more. So yeah besides that enjoy the chapter and have a nice morning/afternoon/ night or what ever time you read this.**


End file.
